Thank God for BrainFreezies
by Sapcoat
Summary: Nny is in one of his depressed moods. This time, he tries something different. Good thing his best friend, Edgar, is there to help him through it. No pairings, some OOC, rated T for safety. Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, and... Friendship. Oneshot.


**I really don't know how this came into my head. So, it didn't take me very long and I really didn't put that much thought into it. I was debating whether or not I actually put this up, but I'm a good debater against myself. ^^; Still, I think it turned out decent. Fast paced at the end, which I like... Wait... just WHY am I telling all of you about the end? JUST READ IT ALREADY BEFORE I SAY WHAT HAPPENS! Thanks! ^^**

* * *

"I can't take it anymore. This pain that's knawing at me from inside my head." Johnny said sadly, his head bent down, staring at the floor. He was sitting on the "NAILS" box, thinking desperately to himself.

He shook his head and sighed, trying to organize his crazed thoughts. "It's times like this I wish that Nailbunny were here. Even that Bub's Burger Boy stopped talking to me! My head feels so... alone. Except for this wretched pain! Why can't it just go away on its own? Why do I have to do this?" He put his hands on his head and dug his fingernails in.

He thought about it for a second and released his grasp on his head, hands falling back on his knees. Why DID he have to do this? No one was controling him anymore. No one.

"Because you want the mental pain to go away," he answered himself quietly. Johnny shook his head, despite that he was right. "It's been too long that I've suffered. My whole mind is deteriorating. Slowly, but surely. The pain will only get worse and worse. Being cold and unfeeling didn't work out." He was silent for a few moments, considering what he was going to do next. "...But... maybe this will..."

Johnny slowly got a knife out from his boot, grasping it in his right hand firmly. His eyes reflected in the blade, and his light tears dripped slowly on it, blurring his eyes' reflection. Was he really going to do this? Hurt himself intentionally? Mutilate himself to get away from his mental pain?

"Yes."

Johnny took a deep breath in, not exhaling until it was over. He slowly slid the knife's sharp blade over his left wrist, not bothering to whine. "Try to be at least a little stoic," he reminded himself, trying to take his mind off of his mind's pain and focusing on his wrist's.

Bright crimson blood silently streamed down his arm, making little designs and lines. The scent of it filled Johnny's nostrils.

Johnny was about to make another cut when he heard a soft gasp from behind him. Johnny whipped around to see Edgar standing in the living room's doorway, face sadly confused and concerned.

"Nny!" Edgar quickly rushed over to Nny, kneeling to be eye-level with him, hand resting on Johnny's shoulder. He stayed silent for a moment, wanting to say something but only coming up with one important word. "Why?"

Johnny refused to look into Edgar's eyes. He would only feel guilty, regretful, and shamed. "Because. I'm sick of the pain in my head. Sick of me always being alone in the depths of my mind. You wouldn't understand. No one does."

Edgar looked at Nny's cut wrist, the bloody knife in his hand, and then at his eyes. "Look at me, Johnny." He used his free hand to gently turn Nny's head towards him, forcing Johnny's eyes to look into the other's. "Maybe I don't understand. I probably never truly will. But I know that you'll never be alone OUTSIDE of your body. I'll always be here when you want me here. Understand what I'm trying to say. Please. Don't hurt yourself."

Johnny's eyes started to tear up again, looking into Edgar's. "No. I know that I'll want you here one day, a day like this perhaps, and then you won't be here. Trust me on this. You'll just end up like Devi. Afraid. Afraid of ME. Never coming out of your house. Or worse, you could die because of me. Devi could've been dead right now because of me. You could be, too."

Edgar shook his head. "I don't care. I have no fear of you, or what you can do to harm me, mentally or physically. Mutilating and trying to kill yourself isn't the answer. It never is." He wrapped both of his arms around Johnny, afraid that Johnny would only try and resort back to cutting his wrists again.

Johnny tried to get away from Edgar's embrace, but was unsuccessful. "Get away from me, Edgar. I can't die. It's only getting my mind off of my inward pain. Leave me to my cure."

Edgar only shook his head and said sternly, "No."

Johnny glared at him. "I mean it. Get away from me." Johnny paused for a second, thinking of ways that would work. He knew two simple words that would do the trick. "Or else."

The last sentence that Nny had said made Edgar stop embracing him and stand up, a few feet from Johnny. He knew that Johnny would do something-not to Edgar, but to himself. He knew how to manipulate Edgar. Only because Edgar cared for him so deeply much.  
Edgar sighed. "Fine. You win. I'll go. Just promise me-really promise me, Nny-that you won't try to resolve your mental pain with weapons again. ...Please?"

Johnny looked down again. "I promise, Edgar. I really do." _I'll find other ways_, he added in his head.

Edgar nodded sadly and started to slowly walk out of the room, taking one last glance at Nny before heading out of sight.

Not even a few seconds later, Edgar's head poked out from the doorway he had just left. His face was bright with a good mixture of hope and joy.

"Want to go get some BrainFreezies?"

Johnny's head flashed upwards and his depression suddenly turned into the happiness of a young girl getting the pony she always wanted for her birthday. "Yesyesyesyesyes! I would looooove that! Yippeeeee! Let's go go go!"

He jumped up from the box and hopped up and down like Nailbunny might have once done (before being brutally nailed to the wall).

Edgar laughed cheerfully at Nny's glee and they both walked-Nny practically skipped- out of the house, headed towards the 24/7.

_Thank God for BrainFreezies._

* * *

***sigh* See? It turned out all happy! But, if you wish, you may all proceed to kill me for making Johnny do that to his wrists. But, I do not think that Johnny is goth, emo, punk, or anything along those lines so please no reviews saying, "HE ISN'T EMO!" This IS a FANfiction website. But, do review please! Like always, flames with explanations are accepted (you know, except for the earlier "HE ISN'T EMO" flame)! ^^ Thanks everyone!**


End file.
